El cambio por venir
by kushina namikaze 14
Summary: después de ser engañado por Mizuki un hombre aparece ante Naruto ¿quién sera? ¿y qué querrá de Naruto? es mi primer fic espero que sea de su agrado. ADVERTENCIA . YAOI. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Título: El cambio por venir.

Este es mi primer capitulo espero que les guste.

Prologo: nueva oportunidad

La brisa de la noche movía los árboles de la aldea oculta de la hoja,que sin saberlo secaba el rastro de lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas con marcas de Uzumaki Naruto. El no era cualquier niño, por supuesto que no, el era el paria, la persona mas odiada en el pueblo por solo ser quien era, porque aunque lo negara y no quisiera aceptarlo, esa era la realidad, el era el jinchuriki del kyuubi no yoko, el contenedor del demonio que había atacado el pueblo hace 12 años. Sintiendo el rubio la desesperación inundarlo, se frotó los ojos con sus mangas con fuerza y trato de poner la sonrisa, que siempre ponía, la sonrisa que nunca llegaba a sus ojos.

"Tranquilízate Naruto, era obvio que Mizuki estaba mintiendo, era obvio que el pergamino era prohibido, y nunca debiste haberlo sacado de donde estaba". Encima el maldito bastardo le había dicho el secreto que le había ayudado a entender porqué era tan odiado en su propio pueblo. Una pequeña sonrisa empezó a formarse en sus labios, al pensar en Iruka-sensei, que lo había salvado y creyó en él, cuando nadie más lo había hecho. "Me sentí tan feliz, alguien me reconoció y la sensación era hermosa, y llena de calidez que aun puedo sentirla."

Estaba tan atrapado en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de alguien acercarse en donde el estaba sentado en su columpio. Apenas se dio cuenta levantó la cabeza para ver quien era, había aprendido a las malas que las personas que se acercaron furtivamente no eran buenas para el. No reconoció a esta persona, estaba vestido con el típico uniforme jounin, una máscara no le dejaba ver la cara de su persona, pero sus brillantes ojos azules que solo mostraban amor y calidez, junto su brillante pelo rubio en punta, iguales a los suyos, eran suficiente para reconocerlo en cualquier lugar si alguna vez lo había visto.

-¿Quién eres?- Le pregunto Naruto, pero en vez de responder a la pregunta, el contesto con una de su propia

. -¿Por qué estás aquí?.. Digo, es muy tarde para estar fuera de casa.

\- El rubio se burló de su respuesta, era obvio que la persona ante él estaba incómoda y estaba haciendo lo posible para que no se notara. Ciertamente hubiera funcionado si no hubiera sido porque él podía leer los sentimientos de los demás, era algo que tenías que tener si quería sobrevivir a una infancia como la suya, se hubiera salido con la actuación que estaba haciendo.

-¿Y por que te interesa? No es como si alguien se preocupa si no vuelvo- Sus palabras parecían hacer un efecto, la postura del hombre cambio, donde antes solo había una calma interior, fue reemplazada rápidamente por la ira, el aire empezó a llenarse con instinto asesino.

"Esta sensación es igual o peor que la que jiji hace cuando está realmente enojado, pero él era el hokage, quien es este hombre que podía competir con el instinto asesino de su jiji". Se estaba empezando asustar, él sabía que él no estaba enojado con él, pero sus miedos nunca lo pudieron dejar completamente y estaba retrocediendo poco a poco.

El hombre al parecer se dio cuenta, porque trato de calmarse,cuando por fin lo logró soltó el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, pudiendo respirar nuevamente cuando la intención de matar se fue totalmente.

-Lo siento por eso, perdí la calma por un minuto, mi nombre es Namikaze Minato.-El adulto respiro hondo y soltó lo que debería haber dicho desde un principio.- Y si me permites entrar en tu vida, tu padre.-

Naruto sintió en shock, su cerebro ya no daba más con todas las emociones que sintió ese día, sintió que era un milagro que todavía estaba funcionando. Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, y su cuerpo se tenso al sentir como Mina- No, su padre lo abrazaba.

-shh.. bebé, no llores, yo te protegeré de todo de lo que no puedas protegerte y más.- Sus palabras tranquilizadoras hicieron que sus lágrimas se derrumbaran, sus manos en puños agarraron la tela de su brazos con si fueran un salvavidas, aferrándose como nunca se había aferrado a alguien, fue como Naruto se quedo dormido, sintiendo que el dia ya habia sido demasiado.

Minato sintió sus ojos cerrarse de la pura frustración, su bebé está sufriendo y nadie lo ayudaba, ellos no merecían el sacrificio que había hecho por ellos, las personas que ataquen a mi hijo de ahora en adelante tendrán que conocer porque iwa me puso un huir a la vista en el libro bingo. Con un destello amarillo, los dos rubio desaparecieron, el ligero movimiento del columpio fue lo único que advirtió de que alguien había estado ahí.

xxxxXXXxxxx

A la mañana siguiente.

Cuando por fin Naruto abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue un techo desconocido, ligeramente asustado por no saber dónde estaba, rápidamente se sentó en la cama, y apenas sus pies tocaron el piso frio de madera, recordó todo lo que había pasado lágrimas no esperaron para acumularse en sus ojos, pero él no las dejó caer, sería una decepción si solo recordar algo le ponía en una crisis, él tenía que ser fuerte, para que nadie pudiera ver lo tan profundamente dañado que estaba.

El movimiento de la puerta hizo que el joven jinchuriki se pusiera en alerta, pero se relajo al ver que solo era Min- no, su padre entrar a la habitación, con una bandeja llena de comida.

La sonrisa de Minato se transformó en un ceño fruncido al ver las lágrimas sin caer que su hijo retuvo obstinadamente.

-Que pasa hijo? Hay algo malo?- Dejó la bandeja con el desayuno arriba del mueble al lado de su cama y tomó asiento junto a él.

-No es nada solo me siento un poco abrumado por todo lo que paso, eso es todo, en cualquier momento estoy como nuevo.-

Sonriendo suavemente el yondaime hokage alzó a su hijo para sentarlo en su regazo.

–Tranquilo, bebé yo nunca te volveré a dejar- El Namikaze sintió su hijo tensarse ante sus palabras, pero rápidamente se relajó en su brazos y no tardó en devolverle el abrazo.

-Si… papá- y si Minato sintió su camisa mojarse el nunca dijo nada.

Fin del capitulo numero 1

Espero que les gustes

Editado el 17/06/16


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Quería pedir disculpas por algunas faltas de ortografía en el capítulo anterior

Zafir09: no te preocupes que no voy a dejar la historia porque a mi me ha pasado que dejan una historia sin terminar y es un poco feo y gracias por los concejos

Sin mas que decir continuó con la historia

Capítulo 1: la academia y los equipos

Después de comer el desayuno que su padre le habia traido, Naruto se alistó para la academia y fue directo a la cocina donde estaba el Namikaze lavando los platos.

-Estoy listo para ir a la academia- dijo Naruto.

-Bien, ahora salimos- le respondió minato secándose las manos en el delantal. Pero cuando estaban por salir Minato se detuvo para hacer un henge, su pelo rubio, fue reemplazado por uno totalmente rojo y sus ojos azules ahora eran de color violeta.

¿Para que el henge otou-san? Pregunto confundido el jinchuriki.

Minato se lo pensó, no sabía si debería responder con la verdad, después de todo para el mundo el estaba muerto. Al final se decidió que le diría solo una parte de ella.

\- Lo que pasa es que la gente cree que morí hace 12 años en el ataque del Kyuubi, si llegara aparecer sin más causaría un escándalo. Después de todo, cuando has escuchado que la gente vuelve de sus tumbas.-

La ironía en sus palabras de forma más clara imposible, después de todo él realmente había muerto, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo lo había estado.

Naruto sintió que su padre no le estaba contando toda la verdad, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, de seguro él tenía una razón para tanto secreto.

-umm, esta bien- contesto el Uzumaki. Restando a toda la cosa importancia.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron por el pueblo, tomando la parte más despoblada para no llamar tanto la atención. Para cuando llegaron a la academia vieron algunos padres dejar a sus hijos en la escuela.

Los dos se quedaron parados incómodos, sin saber que hacer desacostumbrados de llevar a alguien a la academia ( Minato) y nunca ser llevado a la academia (Naruto)

El Namikaze tosio llamando la atención de Naruto -Bueno, mmm…- se trabó sin saber exactamente que decir- adiós Naruto, después cuéntame como te fue- dijo el ex-hokage, un tanto incómodo por la situación, después de todo la última vez que había hecho eso fue cuando Kakashi había tenido seis y eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Adiós tou-san le contesto el rubio, feliz de tener por fin alguien que le quisiera llevar a la academia.

xxxxxXXXxxxxxxxx

Al entrar Naruto a la academia, se dirigió directo al aula, miro los diferentes lugares para sentarse y decidió que el mejor lugar era al lado de sasuke. Dicho muchacho no tuvo más reacción que verlo por la esquinas de sus ojos. Cuando él habló.

-¿Estas listo?- Pregunto el Uchiha.

-Estoy listo- respondió a la pregunta el rubio, ambos sabiendo que eso respondía más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

El repentino ruido de la puerta chocar contra la pared hizo que la mitad de la clase se sobresaltara. Los gritos de las responsables no tardaron en escucharse.

-Yo llegue primero ino-cerdo.- dijo una chica con el pelo rosa y ojos verdes.

-En tus sueños frentona, obviamente yo llegue primero y cómo yo llegué primero me sentaré al lado de sasuke-kun. Replicó una rubia con ojos celestes.

Rayos se podían ver en sus ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraban.

En eso las dos dijeron al unísono.

-¿con quién te quieres sentar sasuke-kun?-. Pero cuando miraron se dieron cuenta de que el lugar ya estaba ocupado.

-Naruto-baka sal mismo de ahí yo me voy a sentar al lado de sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura.

Pero para sorpresa de todos Naruto ni siquiera se volteo a verla, como si no le importara lo que ella dijera.

Sakura tiene razón Naruto sal de ahí ahora mismo le secundo Ino inmediatamente a Sakura obteniendo el mismo resultado del rubio, pero justo cuando Sakura le iba a decir algo mas llego iruka-sensei.

Esté una vez había logrado calmar la clase, hizo su clásico discurso sobre la voluntad de fuego, para luego empezar a nombrar los equipos.

-Equipo 1…. Equipo 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke;- Los gritos de decepción de la población femenina no se hizo esperar, y algunos (Shikamaru) estaban impresionados de como Iruka despedía los gritos como si no fueran nada.- Equipo 8 Inuzuka Kiba; Hyuuga Hinata y Aburame; Equipo 9 sigue en funcionamiento desde el año pasado; Equipo 10 Nara Shikamaru; Yamanaka Ino y Akimichi Chouji, eso es todo,-dijo Iruka mientras cerraba el libro,- ahora esperen a sus sensei para darles más instrucciones.

Uno a uno los sensei empezaron a llegar hasta que solamente faltaron los que serían conocidos como los nuevo novatos. El primero de estos en llegar fue Sarutobi Asuma quien llamó al equipo 10, seguida de cerca por Yuhi Kurenai quien llamó al equipo 8 y si fueron llegando todos los sensei dejando solamente al equipo 7 quienes esperaron…. Esperaron y…. esperaron.

-Sabes teme, ya se quien va a ser nuestro jounin-sensei-dijo Naruto de repente. Al ver que tenía toda su atención continuo.-Pues el tiene la fama de llegar tarde a todos lados, siempre anda leyendo un libro porno y lleva una máscara que le tapa la cara y su nombre es Hatake Kakashi-

Pero como si decir su nombre lo hubiera invocado apareció el jounin de pelo plateado, quien los miró aburrido.

-Mi primera impresión de ustedes es que…los odio, los espero en el tejado en 5 minutos- dijo Kakashi y en un puf de humo desapareció.

Los tres gennin se levantaron y fueron directo al tejado tal y como había dicho kakashi. Una vez ahí, los tres se sentaron frente a jounin, que estaba apoyado contra la barandilla de la azotea.

-Bueno qué tal si nos presentamos díganme sus nombres, gustos y disgusto y sus sueños- empezó a decir kakashi.

-Por qué no empieza usted sensei?- pregunto Sakura un poco nerviosa. Dicho sensei suspiró.

-Bueno mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi mis gusto y disgustos no tengo ganas de decirlo, yo no odio a nada en particular y sobre mis sueños mmm…. nunca había pensado en ello, pero ustedes ya deberían de saberlo, porque si no me equivoco el rubio loco que está ahí sentado ya se los dijo. -Termino de decir con una sonrisa ojo.

"solo nos dijo su nombre" y una gota de sudor estilo anime resbaló por la sien de los tres gennin al escuchar la presentación de su sensei.

-A ver ahora es su turno, mm…. tu primero rosada- dijo el Hatake.

Sakura sintió su temperamento hervir, pero por suerte logró controlarlo y con una dulce sonrisa empezó su discurso.

Pues mi nombre es Haruno Sakura mis gustos son…- un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al ver de reojo a Sasuke- no tengo muchas cosas que no me guste, lo que odio es a Naruto e ino-cerda y mi sueño es…- volvió a mirar a sasuke y un pequeño hilito de sangre empezó a recorrer su nariz.

El resto de su equipo negó con la cabeza mientras pensaron "chica fan".

"Al parecer las niñas de hoy, piensan más en los muchachos que convertirse en ninjas".

-Ahora tu el emo dijo el jounin, mientras señalo a Sasuke.

Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, no tengo gusto a casi nada y me disgustan muchas cosas, lo que odio es una persona y mi sueño... no, no es un sueño, sino una meta y es matar a cierta persona y revivir el clan uchiha dijo con voz totalmente seria.

"un vengador, eh. Lo que me temía."

Bueno haber tú el rubio dijo Kakashi al señalar a Naruto.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki mi gustos son el ramen y hacer bromas y mis disgustos son esperar los tres minutos para que esté listo el ramen,mm… yo no odio a nada en particular y mi sueño es ser el mejor hokage superando a todos los anteriores dijo jinchuriki, su voz llena de energía y calidez

"bueno, tenemos una fan, un vengador y un bromista sabelotodo para un equipo. Me podría haber ido peor" pensó el de la máscara viendo a los gennin enfrente suyo.

-Bueno los veo mañana a las 5 de la mañana para su prueba- empezó a decir kakashi.

\- Pero qué prueba, si nosotros ya nos graduamos- le interrumpió Sakura.

-Bueno esa prueba es para descartar lo que no estarían listos para convertirse gennin esta prueba tiene una taza de 66% de fracaso, así que los espero mañana para la prueba de supervivencia en el campo de entrenamiento siete, ah casi se me olvida no desayunan porque si no lo vomitaran- después de decir eso el Hatake desapareció en una bola de humo dejando solos a los gennin.

Nos vemos mañana, chicos- dijo Naruto, mientras se paraba de donde estaba sentado.

-Hasta mañana Naruto- dijo Sakura, Sasuke en cambio no contesto solo se paró y se fue.

Fin del capitulo 2.

Espero que les guste, nos leemos después.

Editado 21/06/2016


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón por tardar un poquito más de la cuenta.

sin mas que decir continúo con la historia

Capítulo 2: la charla con Sarutobi

Después de despedirse de sus compañeros de equipo, Naruto se dirigió a su departamento para poder recoger sus cosas que quedaron ahí y le gustaría llevar a su nueva casa que compartía con su padre; apenas llegó, volvió a salir después de todo no es como si tuviera muchas cosas ahí que realmente quisiera guardar. El rubio resopló, "por supuesto que no tenía muchas cosas Dios, no quiera que el mocoso demonio realmente tenga algo que realmente le guste." pensó ligeramente amargado.

Cuando la rubia llegó a la casa se tomó un momento para apreciarla, al estar tan ocupado esta mañana no la habia visto bien. Y si que era hermosa

La casa era de dos pisos, y para llegar a la puerta tenías que subir tres escalones. Las paredes eran de un color salmón claro. Las ventanas y puerta eran bastantes grande y estaban hechas de madera. Cuando entró lo primero que noto fue las paredes blancas que rodeaban lo que parecía que era un especie de living, tenía sillones marrón oscuro y en el medio una pequeña mesa de vidrio que tenía un florero encima. Las paredes tenían fotos de distintas personas, reconoció a su padre e incluso a su nuevo sensei en algunas de ellas. En la parte izquierda de la habitación había una escalera que le llevaba al segundo piso. Un pasillo con distintas habitación fue lo que vio, pero lo que más le interesó fue la habitación con el cartel que decía Naruto en ella.

Entró y vio la habitación, las lágrimas se agruparon en la comisuras de sus ojos, pero se negó dejarlas caer. Se acercó a la hermosa cuna que tenía una manta de color naranja en ella, en la mecedora que encima tenía lo que parecía una manta o bufanda sin terminar. Se fijó en los peluches que había en los estantes, en los roperos que cuando lo abrió estaba lleno de ropa de bebé.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer y esta vez no se molestó en impedirlo, la realización de que fue deseado y querido era demasiado. Se derrumbó al lado de la mesada, agarró la manta con fuerza y lloró la soledad y tristeza que nunca había podido llorar.

xxxXXXxxx

El silencio en el aire era ensordecedor cuando Minato llegó a su casa, rápidamente busco a Naruto, pero no podía encontrarlo por cualquier lugar, se estaba empezando a alterar cuando vio la puerta semi-abierta de la habitación que había preparado el con Kushina para cuando el bebé estaba por nacer.

Despacio entró en la habitación, el rubio sintió un montón de tristeza al ver a su hijo dormido con la cabeza en la mecedora rastros de lágrimas secos en sus mejillas.

Levantó a su hijo con cuidado para no despertarlo, y se dirigió al cuarto que había decidido que seria de su hijo.

-Tou-chan….- el nombre salió en un susurro pero definitivamente el otro lo escuchó.

-shhh… bebé, duerme tou-chan no te dejará.- Naruto cerró los ojos y volvió a caer en un sueño profundo, Minato sonriendo cálidamente lo dejo en su cama y mientras lo veía se puso a reflexionar su charla con el sandaime.

_"bueno, y ahora qué hago" pensó mientras veía a su alrededor los distintos aldeanos caminar de un lado a otro. " Ya se, esperemos que Ichiraku siga en donde estaba" _

_Al llegar al lugar, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que su lugar favorito seguía abierto, se sentó en uno de los taburetes pero antes de que pudiera hablar, un anbu apareció detrás de él._

_-Hokage-sama lo espera.- La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Minato al pensar en la fea discusión que tendrán él y Sarutobi._

_-Decile que ahora voy a su encuentro.- Volteo la cabeza para atrás pero el anbu ya se había ido._

_-Bueno será mejor que me vaya apurando no vaya ser que haga esperar mucho a hokage-sama.- Hablo Minato con un pequeño deje de sarcasmo en su voz._

_xxxXXXxxx_

_La puerta de la oficina del hokage se abrió dejando ver al hombre pelirrojo. En la habitación estaba el Sandaime sentado en su escritorio firmando el papeleo que parecía interminable._

_-Estoy aquí Hokage-sama.- voz sin emociones fue lo que salió de la cara en blanco del Namikaze._

_-Menos mal que llegaste tan rapido, necesito que me contestes una pregunta.- Directo al grano no Hiruzen, pero yo no seré quien responda preguntas hoy." El rubio sabía que estaba exagerando, pero ver a su hijo sufrir le estaba haciendo resentido y había empezado a arrepentir de sacrificar a su único hijo para un pueblo ingrato, que solo escupió en lo que había hecho para salvarlos. _

-y_ cual seria esta pregunta si me permite preguntarle hokage-sama.- Si el sandaime detectar el sarcasmo en su voz no dijo nada al respecto._

_-Que intenciones tiene con Naruto?.- La seriedad en su voz imposible de pasar de alto. Pero eso no era lo que Minato quería oír, el era su padre, el nunca haría algo para dañar a su hijo. No presto atención a la voz en su cabeza que le decía que el mundo creía que estaba muerto y él era un desconocido sospechoso que se acercó a su jinchuriki. Su chakra fluyo libremente junto con el instinto asesino que inundó la sala._

_-Tu… como te atreves incluso a pensar tal cosa, yo haría cualquier cosa por Naruto, incluso si eso significa morir por él.- Sus emociones se descontrolan y con eso el control en su chakra, que a su vez causó que el henge se deshiciera. Hiruzen que hasta ahora lo miraba con ligera sorpresa, lo miró con rabia._

_-Como te atreves tu…. a hacerte pasar por el. El yondaime está muerto, y te atreves de aparecer con esa cara.- El puño se enterró en el escritorio haciendo que este se partiera._

_-No. Como te atreves tu a dejar que esa banda de ingratos lastimara a mi bebe. El bebe mio y de Kushina. La furia si es posible hizo que más instinto asesino empezara a inundar la sala, que causó que el anbu apareciera frente al hokage._

-_pe-pero como, te vi morir. El jutsu que usaste pedía el alma del que la usara._

_-En eso realmente no estoy seguro, la verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho de esa noche, pero de alguna manera el shinigami nos perdonó.-_

…. Hace 12 años , el ataque del kyuubi…..

_La oscuridad consumía todo, pero no impedia ver el enorme zorro carmesí, que al ver que iba hace encerrado de vuelta, levantó una de sus patas para poder exterminar la amenaza, pero no llegó muy lejos porque dos adultos saltaron justo enfrente protegiendo a lo que era más preciado para ellos, su hijo. El hombre tenía el pelo rubio y ojos azules, la mujer tenía un largo pelo rojo y hermosos ojos violeta, a ambos les atravesaba una enorme garra a través de sus estómagos. _

_-Kushina, mi tiempo se acaba. Empezaré el sello de los ocho trigramas.- El agotamiento por todo lo sucedido se escuchaba es su voz- Pondré un poco de mi chakra en Naruto también. Tomará algo de tiempo antes de que volvamos a verlo. Vamos a decirle lo que queremos.- El arrepentimiento, el deseo, la desesperación y la determinación todo se unía en su voz al hablar._

_Naruto... no seas quisquilloso con la comida... come, crece mucho y sé un buen niño... báñate todos los días... ve a la cama temprano y duerme bien... Haz amigos... no importan cuántos... Sólo asegúrate de que sean amigos verdaderos en los cuales confíes, no importa si son pocos... estudia bien ninjutsu... nunca fui buena para ello ...quizás tu si... Todo el mundo es muy bueno y muy malo en algunas cosas... No te sientas mal si hay algo que no puedas hacer... Asegúrate de escuchar a tus profesores en la academia, evita los tres vicios de los shinobis... no pidas prestado dinero... ahorra lo que ganes en tus misiones... no tomes Sake hasta los 20 años o arruinaras tu cuerpo... Y en cuanto a mujeres, bien soy una mujer así que se que decir, este es un mundo de hombres y mujeres y algún día tienes una novia... Asegurate de no escoger a una rarita ... encuentra alguien como tu madre... y de parte de Minato, ten cuidado de Jiraiya Sensei... Naruto vas a experimentar mucho dolor y sufrimiento... Recuerda quién eres... Encuentra una meta... un sueño... y nunca te rindas hasta hacerlo realidad... -una lagrima rodo por su mejilla-Hay tantas, tantas, tantas... cosas que quisiera decirte y enseñarte; quiero estar contigo hijo mío... TE AMO.- El rubio cerró los ojos al sentir la tristeza en la voz de su mujer.- Minato, lo siento use tu tiempo para despedirte.- Una pequeña sonrisa nació en el rostro del rubio._

_-Esta bien. Naruto mi mensaje para ti es… bueno, supongo que lo mismo que dijo la llorona de tu madre. – respiro hondo y dijo -Shiki fuuin-_

_-**Ustedes aún tienen mucho que hacer así que por esta vez les perdonaré la vida, ayudan al elegido en su misión y su deuda será saldada.-**_

_Una enorme resplandor ilumino todo, pero cuando desaparecio no habia nadie solo un bebe que lloraba por la pérdida de sus padres o al menos eso creía él._

…..fin del ataque del kyuubi….

_-Después de eso desperté a las afuera de konoha, al parecer estuve en ese lugar por años porque mi cuerpo estaba rodeado por raices de arbol. Camine por horas hasta que por casualidad pase por la academia y vi a mi hijo solo, sentado en el columpio de la academia. Pero eso no es lo que quiero saber, como pudiste dejar que mi hijo viviera así.- El enojo empezaba a volver a sus palabras._

_-Cuando terminó el ataque del kyubi, alguien había repartido la información de que el pequeño Naruto era el jinchuriki del kyubi. Hice lo que pude pero nadie me escuchaba, demasiado sesgado por el odio y el dolor para solo ver a un bebé humano. Así que hice lo único que pude sin que el concejo interviniera, que fue hacer una ley que impedía que alguien hablara a Naruto sobre el Kyubi pero eso me temo que no funcionó, los adulto le trataban muy mal y le decían a sus hijos que en el momento eran demasiados pequeños para acordarse, se alejaran de él. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de no poder hacer más. Pero en el transcurso que pasamos sin Hokage Danzo usó su poder para darle al consejo civil más poder, así que me vi con las manos atadas sin poder hacer nada._

_-Así que eso fue lo que pasó, quiero que me des todo lo que guarde como herencia para Naruto se lo voy a dar ahora.- _

_-Estás seguro Minato- Mientras se paro busco lo que el ex- hokage le pedía._

_Si, absolutamente. No quiero que nadie sepa eso, eso incluye al consejo.- Se volvió hacia los anbu aun de pie en la habitación- Esto incluye a ustedes, si alguno dice algo, aunque fuera uno solo, los voy a matar a todos, aún protegere el pueblo, pero tengo poco amor a los traidores y en mi mente todos en konoha excepto algunos son culpables de lo que le pasó a mi hijo. - Y eso fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en un rayo amarillo._

Con esto termino el capítulo

Espero que le gustes y porfa dejen comentarios.

editado 2/07/16


End file.
